teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czy akcja Shingeki no Kyojin dzieje się w umyśle Erena?
UWAGA!JEŚLI NIE OGLĄDAŁEŚ ANIME, BĄDŹ NIE CZYTAŁEŚ MANGI TO PROSZĘ...NIE CZYTAJ...NIE RÓB SOBIE SPOILERÓW, KTÓRYCH TU TROCHĘ JEST, ALE CO TAM!I TAK TO PRZECZYTASZ! 'Shingeki no Kyojin w Polsce znana bardziej jako Attack on Titan, bądź Atak Tytanów. Jest to manga stworzona przez Hajime Isayame. Opowiada o losach Erena - nastolatka, który wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Mikasą i Arminem, chce zostać zwiadowcą i walczyć przeciwko tytanom. Cóż...ale może się w ' tym kryć coś więcej? Dzisiaj postanowiłam Wam przestawić trzy teorie Shingeki no Kyojin, które Nam wyjaśnią, że cała akcja anime dzieje się w umyśle Erena. Teoria Pierwsza Tak naprawdę wszelkie wydarzenia z anime, mają miejsce tylko w głowie Naszego bohatera. Tytani to tak naprawdę zdemoralizowani ludzie, zwiadowcy to policjanci, zaś reszta postaci to osoby, które na swojej drodze spotkał Eren. Ale przejdźmy do teorii... Jak wiadomo z pierwszego odcinka mury zostały zniszczone przez kolosalnego tytana, który wpuścił innych do środka miasta. Podczas masakry, wielu niewinnych zginęło, w tym matka Erena, która na oczach syna została zjedzona przez tytana. Po tym wszystkim, chłopiec poprzysiągł zabić wszystkich tytanów. Tak naprawdę tytanów nie ma...są za to mordercy, pewnego dnia gdy Eren bawił się na dworze ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Arminem i Mikasą, wtedy też mogło dojść do tego, że gang poszukujący zemsty, na czele, którego stał dość postawny mężczyzna, w masce "Pana z podręcznika od biologii". Zaczęli niszczyć całe osiedle, również dobrali się do mieszkań, z których po kolei zostali zabijani niewinni. Chłopiec pobiegł po swoją matkę razem z Mikasą, tam zobaczyli, że resztkami sił matka broni się przed oprawcą, gdy się do nich odwrócił...zobaczyli u niego psychiczny uśmiech. Mikasa zakryła twarz jednak Eren widział to wszystko...całą śmierć swojej matki. Gdy Carla zobaczyła sąsiada, resztkami sił krzyknęła do niego aby zabrał dzieci. Wtedy w chłopcu obudziła się cała nienawiść do nich. Również w pierwszym odcinku było pokazane jak Zwiadowcy wracają do miasta, widać jest jak Eren ich podziwia...w przeciwieństwie do Korpusu Stacjonarnego, których uważa za nieudaczników. Nawet gdy zwiadowcy nie osiągają sukcesu, on ich podziwia. Tak naprawdę Zwiadowcy to policjanci, a Eren chciałby być jednym z nich czego mu odradza matka, ponieważ uważa że to niebezpiecznie (podczas misji zginęło wielu zwiadowców, tak samo jest z policjantami). Co do Korpusu Stacjonarnego...to zwykli ochroniarze, starający się pilnował porządku, jednak brunet ich nie podziwia. Zaś reszta osób? To koledzy/wrogowie chłopaka, który po śmierci matki stara się dostosować do otoczenia. Pomaga mu przy tym Mikasa i Armin...zwłaszcza czarnowłosa, które całe swoje życie właśnie jemu podporządkowała, wiedząc co czuje (jej rodzice zostali zamordowani, a potem została przygarnięta przez rodzinę Erena i się odwdzięcza), zaś blondyna kilka razy uratował przed prześladowcami, dlatego teraz postanowili chronić go przed innymi oraz to by przez swój stan nie zrobił komuś krzywdy. Jednak również wiadomo, że Eren potrafi przemieniać się w tytana, cóż wiadomo jak to wyglądało w anime, zaś w realnym świecie...brunet pod wpływem emocji mógł stracić nad sobą kontrole, przez co zrobił krzywdę komuś kto na to nawet nie zasługiwał, nie pomogło nawet gdy ugryzł się w dłoń czy w palec, co zwykle pomagało...po tym wypadku stwierdził, że stał się potworem, jednak to go nie powstrzymywało do zostania policjantem i stwierdził, że stan kiedy straci nad sobą kontrole może wykorzystać to przeciwko wszelkim gangom itp. Teoria druga Wydarzenia z anime/mangi mogły być prawdą, jednak...tylko połowa pierwszego odcinka. Chłopiec spędza czas z przyjaciółmi gdy pojawia się tytan, jest chaos, a tytani zabijają, jednak...to co miało później miejsce mogło być pod wpływem wyobraźni bruneta. Podczas ucieczki mogło się coś stać...wtedy też zapadł w śpiączkę. Przez ten czas Zwiadowcy zdążyli uporać się z tytanami...w małym stopniu, ale jednak. Więc reszta wydarzeń przedstawionych może być efektem snu chłopca, będącego w śpiączce. Wszystkie osoby, które później poznał mogły nie istnieć, jego matka nie została zamordowana itp. Teoria trzecia To wszystko może być snem Erena. Po śmierci matki, zaczęły nawiedzać go koszmary, spowodowane przez śmierć matki. A tymi koszmarami...byli tytani - czyli zdeformowani ludzie, którzy według Erena już nimi nie byli. Ojciec Erena (lekarz) dawał mu przez to różne leki aby syn mógł normalnie funkcjonować...za dnia było wszystko w porządku...w nocy koszmary powracały z podwójną siłą. Za dnia był zaczepiany przez Jean'a, nie mógł też skupić się na nauce, był otumaniony lekami. W nocy mógł się wyżyć, krzyczał, a podczas snów stworzył swój świat gdzie przeciwstawia się Jean'owi, pokonuje tytanów, a także...jest nim zakochana Mikasa - dziewczyna, która za dnia go odrzuca i jest zakochana w Jean'ie (z wzajemnością), dlatego w swoim śnie przedstawia się jako bohater, który ratuje czarnowłosą przed porywaczami, dziewczyna go kocha, całkowicie odrzucając "Konia", jednak bohater wciąż pamięta to, że dziewczyna go odrzucała, dlatego w śnie, udaje że do niej nic nie czuje. Co do Armina...tak naprawdę go nie ma, został wymyślony na wzór przyjaciela/pomocnika, którego brunetowi zawsze brakowało. Zaś kim są zwiadowcy? To lekarze tak samo jak ojciec Erena, jednak oni go potrafią uspokoić, czasem też zabawić i dają mu tylko jedno lekarstwo, po którym szybko zasypia i znów może walczyć przeciwko tytanom, a także nie ma koszmarów. Zaś gdy Eren przemieniał się w tytana...oznaczało to, że tego dnia odrzucił leki i stracił nad sobą kontrole, przez co uważał siebie za potwora, co było spowodowane tym, że...uzależnił się. Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Mangi Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Filmy Animowane